A new beginning
by lordazula
Summary: 3 years after the war zuko meets a person whom going to change his world as well as the entire groups. i will base the rest of the story depending on what people think , its my first time doing this so .yup. i wanted to bring a new character. just completely change up the story. give advice please comment . some forsure ZUTARA


**DISCLAIMER. own nothing**

Trying a different take on things hope you guys like it please review

* * *

"Zuko they're here"

Turning his attention to his uncle at the door Zuko followed him out of his bedroom to the throne room. he had been looking out to the balcony feeling the heat of the sun he had almost forgotten what the heat of his homeland felt it was a ,warmth different to that of the desert like he had experienced. _it was home_. Every nobleman in the fire nation was here, all waiting for Zuko and the honored guest. Zuko walked in without an introduction everyone dropped to their knees once behind the flames sitting down he spoke, in a deep voice.

"All rise"

Then silence. After 10 mins Zuko looked to his uncle. Who sat next to him.

"I thought you said they were here"

" patience nephew"

Zuko began getting irritated who was this guy to think he could keep the firelord waiting, the nerve.

" Tell me again what so special about this guy"

"His descendants go back to the original Sun warriors they've been considered the greatest firebenders throughout history ,but during the war they were used as weapons so much only one remains"

"That still doesn't answer why he went into hiding"

"I've heard rumors that they have a sort of mark that gives away exactly who they are that is very noticeable but I do not believe in rumors, although i've even heard it could be horns or a tail…..however you're right doesn't explain exactly why with a title for being the most powerful bender he went into hiding."

The doors were opened in walked a hooded figure, 4 women surrounded the cloaked figure, older women some even with gray hairs, the reminded him of katara's grandmother the faces read hardship, they looked so worn out, their cloths were normal fire nation attire dark read nothing of them seem to be of noble status. Zuko and Iroh stared with curiosity. Zuko was going to be cautious if truly this guy lived up to the expectation he couldn't take his chances. The hooded figure was halted mid way by Zuko who lifted his hand. Dropping to his knees Zuko shot a glare to Iroh.

"Rise. And show yourself"

As the cloak fell everyone's eyes widened the whispers began to fly around the room. They whispers soon went from that to loud conversations.

"SILENCE!"

Zuko yelled this certainly explained a lot. _He was a she. With blonde hair._ The young lady was about an inch lower than that of the height of Zuko her blonde hair was close to that of gold and the length down to her waist. She wore an unusual attire for the fire nation instead of a loose fitting robes it was a tight fitting dress that wasn't a dark red but white that complimented her hair nicely the dress hugged her curves this was being recognized by the nobles and the fire lord himself. The girl herself was extremely attractive. Zuko began stepping down from his throne til he was face to face with young women. Circling her he studying her.

The girl was starting to feel like a product being examined.

Zuko stood behind her picking up a bit of her hair in his hand. Zuko noted her reaction was indifferent she must be use to people touching her hair.

"ZUKO .. stop scaring the girl she is not a doll."

Iroh smiled .Realizing he was acting like child.

"I apologize. My curiosity got the better of me"

Zuko said with a childlike smile the girl smiled back acknowledging his smile she silently bowed her head ,however her facial expressions remained indifferent. Zuko noted this. Once again on his throne he starred her realizing she must feel extremely discomfort everyone was looking at her studying her , judging her wroth.

"everyone is dismissed"

He would not allow this girl to feel preyed upon for another second.

* * *

 _it's ok, i'm ok, see not that bad , I mean he only played with your hair could've been worse._

she walked around the quarters that had bin assigned to her they was a huge a large bed in the center that could fit close to 5 people, decorated with fire insignias, dark red curtains that draped everywhere and hung from the celian the quarters were accompanied by a private garden she walked out to close her eyes . _inhale . exhale._

when she opened them she saw the beauty in front of her the light reflecting off the pond the lily pads the flowed the colors that came to life fire lillie next to the white rose bushes . the entire garden was green, but red flowers here and there . _so beautiful._

waken from reality by the knock . walking over to the door she opened it .

 _wow . not expecting this._ quickly bowing her head .

"it's ok" zuko said

has she rose back up Zuko took in her beauty brown eyes, puffy pink lips, rosy cheeks and that hair don't get me started. she was so full of life.

" may I come in?"

"YES… of course it is your place."

walking in zuko went straight to the point

" tell me everything"

" well it's a lot"

"i'm ready "

turning towards the garden she began

"when the war began my father told me we had an extensive family many uncles, aunts, cousins, son, daughted all powerful benders gifted with being prodigies from. either you were born a powerful bender or not a bender at all . to keep the bloodline going we had strict marriage policies no one could marry out of the element or to other firebenders unless they prove to be just as skillful this was done through a 1 on 1 compat with the choosing of any family member from 16 and up if they were victories they would be accepted into the family with open arms if failed they would never be allowed to speak to anyone of the family"

"harsh"

"yup, but it kept the bloodline strong. we never cared for being royals we were humble and respectful we didn't live a lavish life contrary to people's beliefs my father told me we had to be a peace with our self and the world in order to be powerful , but the war threatened it all our peaceful lives the adults were taken my grandfather was in the front lines he saw my entire family be used as weapons when the attacked ba sing se the ti lee took them out one by one , the only ones that reminded then were the children my father and mother family and friends but all children were taken in by the fire lad trained 24/7 . the was slowly the fire lord started sending the kids in to speed things up but you understand that there parents didn't teach them to fight with intent of killing the point was to be the best not the best killers so when they were faced with enemies they couldn't kill them and simply died"

she paused recounting her lost family she was alone in this.

" my father and mother made a run for it it was hard to hide who you were with hair like this we had to run dirt on our hand or wear wings i remember always being on the run then ozia sent troops for us when our location was known my mother was killed by the troops my father made it away with me , he was poisoned. even though we never cared for the throne we were a threat any day we would lead a revolt and take over so we were always in danger nobles excluded us for our way of life not having servants or large estates we lived simple lives most of us were farmers we just were also extremely powerful when necessary. many of us were also mercenaries but all that money went straight to the community…"

"what"

 _her face went white._

"our blonde hair was seen as exoctic so our woman had to be better at fighting then our men my told me there were countless stories of crowds of men ganging up on the women and rapping them , he never said it but i know they rapped my mother befre they killed her.i was left in the custody of the four women when my father died they hid me away , i still saw people but i was always afraid until you came to power the war ended by the avatars side. i was free. so i came to thank you and my life to you freed me."

" i'm sorry . "

 _not what i expected_

"you never told me your families name ?"

"Sun"

" well from now on you will be known as lady sun you will live here and if ever need anything you will come to directly . i owe you everything"

he bowed

 _really not expecting his_

"thank you" bowing back

he began to exit

"lord Zuko "

he turned. noticing a tear going down her cheek

" I hope you and I can be close friends"

he smiled at her giving a slight nod .


End file.
